


Random headcanons  because why not

by Wordsandgears



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Multi, Other, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsandgears/pseuds/Wordsandgears
Summary: So imma do a few fandom and stuff so yeah but imma just start with what's in the tags so yeah this is prolly gonna be updated a lot so yeah I don't know  also this gonna be a more or less a jokeOr in other words me just doing things
Relationships: I dont know - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Behemo barisol

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the first part is always gonna be just random and not supposed to be taken seriously but after the line is when I gets serious
> 
> Format for the chapters

_Behimo barisol_

  * one time he tried to draw a portrait of levia but it end up awful



  * He has no chill at all and is willing to mess up his life to get back at you for stepping on his shoe 



  * _**he fucking hates oranges**_



  * Once cited the bible as an excuse to not go to school 



  * Trips over air a lot 



  * Tripped down the stairs and one on the ground jumped up and shouted "I'm a bad bitch you can't kill me! "then he fell down again and had to be hospitalized for a month



  * Had a relationship with a teacher so he could shut down the school for selling drugs 



  * The their was a shoot out at the school cause he exposed the drug thing and 59 people were killed



  * Ate a doorknob for a dare



  * He once had a dream of the **"Miracle"** a movie about the things a person will do to get back their partners after their death 



  * Is the type of friend to make fun of you but if anyone else dose it he will murder them



* * *

  * His father is distant emotionally



  * Constantly has mental breakdowns because of past trauma 



  * Forced to put on dresses by his mother 



  * The only comfort he had was a friend of his a girl named levina 



  * After his mother's death he was around 18 and stayed in his room as his father tried to get him out of his room, levina an old friend was hired to be his maid, their reunion was on the 6th of June



  * War and famine sweeps through the world as he and levina start dating in secret



  * Levina dies on the 3th of August just when the sconed period was created



  * Creates hers as a failsafe and create levia as a reminder to levina 



  * Warring one of levina's dresses he takes a leap of faith as the sirens shrill loudly in the background as the a fiery blast expands around his as his father is burned him the blast, his mind is transferred into the virtual world of the second period. 



  * Constantly thinks of his home




	2. Levia barisol

_Levia barisol_

  * Once had a drink of red wine and swore to never again drink cause she somehow caused the death of seven people



  * Is a firm believer that organised religion good is good for the soul, even though she doesn't believe in religion herself



  * The type of person to win "most likely to diss you if you were jeans 



  * Once had a fling with her assistant 



  * Sleeps with a seal plush named mr snukelea 



* * *

  * "Rahab for a lack of better words is a whore, she had many lovers so I never knew my father, save for this letter"



  * As you read this, I'm already gone for I've crossed your mother just know I love you I-



  * "The letter cuts off right there, I can only think that Rahab, being the envious person she is murdered him"



  * "My childhood was full of men walking in and out of my life, well except for Rahab's longest lover, I call him dad but you may know him as gailles derais "



  * "He was the one that helped my study's, he even helped me into college"



  * "I worked and worked, I never slept and I was happy doing it but of course all good things must come to an end"



  * " only one more year I would have gotten a spot on th-, it doesn't matter now if I hadn't gotten pregnant I would have been so.... "



  * " I gave up the baby, then I got a job at the clinic, and the rest is history......... "




	3. Held Yggdra

_Held Yggdra_

  * Likes to be cold



  * 57 years old



  * Was your stereotypical bad boy in high school



  * he had two loves ~~Seth twiright~~ a freshmen, mask with a will



  * And ~~amine ephena~~ childhood best friend, moved away



* * *

Act 0: **prologue**

  * Held Yggdra was back in high school a bad boy to say the least, always out past curfew, got in fights, cured out teachers, and was overall a bad egg



  * Seth twiright was just your normal freshman, he was a good boring person, never got in trouble, a teacher's pet, and a latchkey kid 



  * Amine ephena was a childhood friend of held Yggdra, moved away from their home town after her mother's death 



Act 1 scene 1 : **a** **chance** **meeting**

  * A week before school starts amine moves back due to poor fanatical health, meets held and reconstructs a friendship



  * They decided to go to the local park, as they walk through the park and talk about nothing in particular they bump into Seth causing him to run away I fear



  * Anime ask what was that about held goes on to say that after she left people started rumor that....



  * The two leave 



Act 1 scene 2 : **the blossoming of first love**

  * Anime is given a tour of the school by Seth, the two agree to sit together at lunch Anime invites held to lunch with seth 



  * Anime introduces held to Seth much to the dismay of both parties



  * They sit in silence most of the time only talking when amine makes conversation



  * Anime suggests to trade phone numbers, all of them agree to and do so



  * When at home that have a sweet but short conversation about the weather



{....}

Act 3 scene 7 : **the start o** **f the regret of first love's message**

  * Seth, anime, and held run into the woods as they run they recall how they got here After being outed as a couple anime and held run to find Seth, who ran off crying looking everywhere they find him at home Seth tells them that .....



  * That decide that the best thing is to run away 



Act 4 : **epilogue**

  * Held now inhabiting the millennium tree reflects on the past



  * After running away they settle down in a place in Russia A year has past and amine is now pregnant, seth and held rejoice



  * At the hospital amine miscarried the baby Anime is pregnant again, a baby's cry is heard as Seth and held rejoice once more amine smiles as she goes into an eternal



  * seth Reassuring held it will be fine hugs him from behind, as they raise the child they get sick, the two to not stop working till they find a cure 



  * They find a cure only it's to late as they child dies in the arms of held and seth something inside of him snapped



  * Held Yggdra stops and true to got to sleep whispering softly to no one in particular "may we be reborn again than I would like to be with you two again "




	5. Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically I wanted to do this in order but yeah I can't

The clockworker family

* * *

  * Irina and kiril are basically children and elluka's is the mom 
  * Irina being we'll Irina she released a spider in their bed 
  * His name is Bob
  * One day kiril have elluka a box with a key and once the key is turned the box plays a sweet song
  * Irina consently has nightmares about a red cat
  * She has never told anyone



* * *

The three heros

* * *

  * Now leonhart is the type to get drunk and never have a hangover
  * Merriam likes feed the duck as a local River but brings the wrong type of bread
  * Elluka fell down three flights on stairs 
  * You can't tell me they haven't had a group hug on the daily



* * *

The Royal family's children

(Rilliane, Allen, Ney, Kyle)

* * *

  * Ney can barely socialize with others and has cried when she was separated from the others
  * Kyle has once painted his family
  * Allen cried over a dead rat after someone killed it 
  * Rilliane had Allen dress up as her and her as him 
  * They fooled the home palace and still do that till they Are 16




End file.
